Once Upon A Lunar Eclipse
by MystikalFaery
Summary: "Nothing exciting ever happens to me...yeah right, way to jinx yourself, dummy!" was the last thought that circulated her mind as she plunged into a unknown blackness. Falling, for what seems like forever. She had been admiring the Lunar Eclipse with her dad. Looking at the red moon one second, then nothing but cold blackness. What was going on?


Hey guys! This is, officially, my first fanfic…ever! I've written some of my own stuff, though. Now, personally, I'm not really a fan of OC characters in a fanfic. But this fic just came to me and will not go away! It's been straining to come out, giving me sleepless nights, and when I get the chance to sleep, I have dreams about it. Now, I'm sure all Naruto fans, ever, have had this wish/dream that this could happen to them. So I think it's appropriate to make it a reality (so to speak). Now, this first chapter is still pretty much in the dark. I honestly do not have much of a plot line to go with this yet, and I will need your help. (There are so many possibilities to this type of story! As well as, I have read a fic similar to this idea and I don't want to take it away from anyone). This idea came to me before I read a fic similar.

Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Any ideas! I hope this first chapter isn't too long. And please let me know if I drone on too much about irrelevant things. (As I tend to do that) I just wanted this first chapter to outline the character, give a bit of a background, as it is an OC. (Naruto characters don't need these; we all know them so well)

I still don't know if this is going to have any lemons or romances between my OC and any of the characters…maybe…maybe not *chuckles* we could leave it as a surprise. I will definitely try and make it canon, in the truest sense. I want the Naruto characters as authentic as I can possibly get them! Please please let me know if any of them are OOC!

As for the true story line…I'm tempted to stray a little from it, because I want Sasuke in there somewhere too…and the war would be too complicated and wouldn't coincide with my plot, neither will the Pein ark. So, maybe we will stray only a little hehe.

Here it is! The darn fic that's been haunting me for months now! Any criticism and ideas are welcome! Also, I know how annoying it is to read a fic and find a grammatical error or a spelling mistake, if you see any, please let me know. I've run through it a couple of times but I tend to miss them. I need fresh eyes on this! Thanks again!

Oh yes, and I do not own Naruto or Everworld

Chapter 1

_Jalil said, "So, here's what we have. We've been transported to some place that shouldn't exist, but obviously does. We run into creatures who shouldn't exist, but obviously do. Loki, Fenrir, that snake the size of a derailed Amtrak, trolls. Not to mention Vikings. We jump and fall too slowly, just happening to land near a boat loaded with clothes for three males and one female. And, while we're at it: Why does a Norse God speak English?"_

_I was getting into the rowing. The familiar rhythm was reassuring. But it was causing blood to seep from the shallow puncture in my chest. Not much blood. Not enough to worry about. But it wasn't going to heal with me rowing._

_The cliff face passed by, undifferentiated, featureless. I glanced over my shoulder so often._

_Nothing visible ahead, either._

_I saw April smile mischievously at Jalil. "It's magic. It's all magic." She was baiting Jalil. I guess she knew something about him that I didn't._

_Jalil jumped at the bait. "Magic? You mean, what? Something supernatural?" The world "supernatural" was a sneer. "Superstitious nonsense. It's for idiots. Horoscopes, New Age baloney, magic, auras, all of it. If something exists, it's part of nature. So the whole idea of something being "supernatural" is ridiculous. I mean, by definition nature is the sum of all things that exist, so if something exists, it's in nature."_

_April grinned, satisfied at having provoked Jalil. "So what's your explanation, Jalil? I may be wrong, but that guy back there calling himself Loki looked pretty supernatural to me."_

"Sora! Did you not hear me calling you?" My mother's stern voice broke my stupor so suddenly, my heart felt like it was about to rip through my chest with it beating so hard.

"Jeez, mom! Haven't you ever heard of knocking first? You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" I exclaimed, sitting up from my bed, clutching my chest.

"That's funny." She replied, arms crossed. "Except, that's what I've been doing for about a minute. You didn't seem to hear me." She stepped into my room, looking concerned.

"Are you telling alright, honey? You've been hauled up in your room all weekend. You barely leave the confines of your bed except to eat."

Curiously, she felt my forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine mom." I said, rolling my eyes. "Got this amazing new series of books by K.A. Applegate called Everworld and I'm just getting into it."

Mom sighed, nodding, as though something she suspected had been confirmed. "If only you applied that powerful ability to concentrate into your school work..."

I gave her a 'don't-start-with-that-again-look'. "Mom, this is something I actually enjoy doing. Reading fiction is like letting your soul out, pouring your heart, your entire being into the story. You should try it once, it's really liberating. The characters are like good friends, who are with you every step of the way, guiding you. You learn lessons from them, laugh with them and cry with them. Tell me what text book can do that?" I looked at her raised eyebrows, almost desperately trying to explain myself, to get her to understand at least a tiny bit of my world.

She sighed again, knowing this repetitive argument will get them nowhere and stood up. "Dinner is almost ready. Help set the table." She paused at the door. "Dad will be home any minute."

She left, leaving the door open, clearly implying I'd better get off my ass and not disappear into 'my world' again. This is how it usually is between us. Forever talking past each other, never really listening to the other's side. Desperately trying to make our own point, unconsciously forsaking our already fragile relationship.

I got up slowly, just then realizing how stiff my body was from laying on my stomach, propped up on my elbows for such a long period of time. I stretched my sore arms behind my back, picking them up above my head, allowing my joints the relief of movement. Some parts clicking satisfyingly. I caught sight of myself in my full length mirror and a scowling expression looked back as my hands idly try to tame the muddled bun of blonde hair on top of my head. Picking at the elastic band, I let my hair spill messily down my back. Shaking my head slightly, my bangs falling over my eyes. My hair had grown so fast, it easily covered the small of my back.

I turned sideways, eyeing myself critically, my eyes falling unavoidably on my ass. I groaned inwardly. Damn, I would do well with some exercise. I was never fat, per say; I never had a kind of body to be really proud of, however. With average breast size, slender toned arms and torso, with a slight bulge in my abdomen, betraying my lack of any kind of physical activity and the excessive love of chocolate. My hips rose outward slightly, with my butt making itself known, giving my body the distinct pear-shaped form.

I was still in my pj's (a cream tank top with pink and grey hello kitty shorts). I guess my mom might have a point. Its already dinner time and I'm still in my pajamas. I haven't even showered yet. The trouble was, I was finding it difficult to care about anything lately. Apart from my gigantic collection of books, new-found interest in manga, anime and online games, nothing else really appeals to me much. I glanced longingly at my computer, displaying, as if to concur with my inner thoughts, a picture of Naruto Uzumaki with his arms crossed, a confident smile on his cute face. Standing in front of a crimson Double Tetragram Seal, illuminating a black background. I grin back at him wistfully, blushing slightly, knowing full well I'm smiling at a fictional character. Knowing full well, I must seem completely crazy…Yet, my smile widens stupidly. If I had the opportunity to meet anyone in this world, it would be him!

This crazy, loyal, headstrong, hyperactive, knuckleheaded Ninja. Just thinking of him made my heart swell twice its normal size, feeling almost lightheaded. If there ever was a more inspiring, moving protagonist I have ever come across, than Naruto Uzumaki…well there isn't!

I sighed sadly, _'If only my world was as eventful.' _I thought dejectedly, then I would definitely have more to get excited about. The worlds in fantasies such as Naruto or Harry Potter has always left me breathless with wonder, eternally leaving me wanting more. More than the real world has ever made me feel.

At sixteen, high school is such an incorrigible cesspool of adolescent delinquents, kept prisoner by perpetual fear based "facts" and "realities" created by social media and TV. Plastic, fake, attention seeking, mean, miscreants who don't care for individuality. Practicing, from a young age, to accept, without question, a meaningless, inevitable place in this consumer-driven world. Brainwashed to believe whatever they're being told as true by magazines, internet and even the government. Why would anyone want to live in this world, so phony and cold?

It was as though I was watching all this take place from behind a glass wall, separated. A wall I had constructed to keep them all out. And, at the same time, locking myself in. I didn't really have any friends, but I just prefer being alone. Plus, no one has really tried making friends and why should I take the first step to making friends? I'm fine by myself. Just peachy

"Please eat something, Sora." A crisp voice interjected my inner thoughts, shattering like thin ice.

I blinked a couple of times, meeting my mother's gaze from across the dinner table. How did I get here? Wasn't I in my room a second ago? I don't remember leaving my room, nor getting dressed, yet here I was in a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top, sitting at the table I had set, apparently, idly rolling stray peas around with my fork.

"Honestly, please sit up straight and finish your dinner." Mom urged sternly. "A lady shouldn't slouch nor play with her food."

"You alright, kiddo?" said my dad, his kind eyes (same emerald color as mine) twinkling as he looked up from a thick file which consisted of a case he was currently working on. He was a prosecutor and owned a firm, which he partnered with an old friend, Adrian Finch. "You seem pretty out of it, more than usual."

My dad, Alexander Gray. A tall, well-built man with greying strawberry blonde, a kind face and strong jaw. Even at the age of forty-five, he was more handsome than most men half his age. His good-natured appearance and mild mannered character made him seem much younger. I gave him an endearing smile, that boyish grin of him melting my heart. "I'm fine, dad. I was just thinking about my new book I bought."

"When you're not reading, you're thinking about reading." He winked, his grin widening playfully. "I wonder whose child you are."

We both laughed at this, knowing he was just as much of a book worm as I was.

"Sometimes, it's good to visit the real world, too." Mom's voice edged. "You know, outside. To experience life, friends, enjoying fun _outside _activities." Putting emphasis on the word she repeated.

"Sweetie, she's sixteen. At her age it's completely normal to get caught up in something. It's a sign of a healthy brain." He said gently, his eyes caressing his wife's face, hoping to soften her. "Only by losing ourselves completely, do we find our true selves." He added solemnly, that twinkle never leaving his eyes.

"All I'm saying," she said firmly, not about to be swayed so easily by her handsome husband, "is you should at least attempt to _read _outside, you know? Just get some fresh air and sunshine. You look deathly pale. It's unhealthy to be inside so much. It's summer! We live in Californian, for crying out loud. Go to the beach, even if it's just for reading your books, under the umbrella. At least you'll be outside" Her voice lowered slightly as she said each word clearly.

She paused. Closed her eyes briefly and seem to catch herself and placed her hand on mine gently, her eyes concerned. That was my mom, always composed, stoic and poised. Never really betraying what she felt.

"I just don't want you to miss the best years of your life, in your room, reading and playing those online games. There's so much more to life than all that."

I pursed my lips but kept my hand where it was, not wanting to make her angry. I really wasn't in the mood for an argument. I realized she won't understand no matter how I much I try to explain. We were so different in so many ways. She was perfect; her bouncy, shoulder-length bottle blonde hair, kept manicure, stylish clothes, fit and toned body and flawless tan. Adding insult to injury, she had insanely bright blue almond shaped eyes, full lips and perfect teeth. It was hard to believe I was, in any way, related to this beautiful creature. Understandably, she was the editor in chief at a well-known fashion magazine. With her cool intellect, cut-throat attitude and remarkable business instincts; it's no surprise what she is capable of even at her age of thirty-four.

Sometimes, I did wish I was more like her, dedicated, hardworking, headstrong and dynamic. Maybe I was a little like her in the headstrong department, which was why I frustrated her so much. Why, as strong as she was, she could not seem to get me to do anything she wanted me to. I had completely different priorities, ideals and tastes. It would have been so much easier on the both of us, if I was like her.

The simple fact remained, however, that I was _not _like her. I was me. And, granted, I still haven't figured out what that meant just yet. I hoped to find that out someday, so I could stop feeling so lost.

"How about we all go to the beach on Friday night?" Dad said, taking a sip of his chardonnay "Hm? As a family. There's going to be a lunar eclipse that night, a red moon!"

Mom gave him a, that's-not-what-I-had-in-mind-look. "Alex, this is not helping. I'm trying to get her mind off that sort of thing. Why can't we do something normal as a family?"

"What did you have in mind?" He said, amused.

"I don't know, how about a family picnic, we can pack a lunch, some snacks, throw a Frisbee around-"

I suddenly snorted, out of reaction. Then, realizing what I'd done, I gave my mom an apologetic look as she glared at me dauntingly.

"I do not appreciate being mocked." She said tersely. "I am really trying to plan things for us to do as a family, whenever I can. Your father and I are usually busy, even on weekends. Now you have holidays, we have the flexibility to attempt to plan something during the week if your father and I have time to spare." She seemed determined now. "Like Wednesday, Alex. Can you take time off on that day for a family picnic?"

"The Robertson case should be wrapped up by tomorrow afternoon if all goes well," he smiled his dazzling smile. "Yes Isabelle, I will let Adrian know I have some things to take care of. He can hold down the fort for a day."

And, for the first time that day, Isabelle's beautiful face broke into a brilliant smile, her blue eyes softening. She got up and wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Mom could always find a way to sway dad. He was putty in her hands. Sensing defeat, I sighed softly, looking down at my hands. My hands were one of the few things I had gotten from my mother, delicate and slender, had it not been for the hack job my teeth had done on my nails. A disgusting habit, as my mom said.

She'd given up trying to take me for a manicure. I wore no make-up either. To me, the standard of female beauty is determined by the media and put on such a high pedestal thanks to Photoshop, plastic surgery, Botox and all those other chemical and superficial enhancements, anyone would feel inadequate. Therefore, perpetuating the senseless need to buy the products, to undergo that procedure, to use that drug. All in order to give you "that perfect body". To put your body through such torment, in order to be accepted by the blind and ignorant masses. It was quite sad, to look at it that way. But it was simply the truth of the matter.

"Sora, honey." Isabella intoned, as if trying to catch her attention. She was in a far better mood now that she got her way. Wow, she dazed off again, didn't she? "Honestly, how do you get so lost in your own thoughts? A bomb could have torn the foyer apart and you wouldn't have noticed." She smiled slightly, resting her hand on top of my head. A gesture she hasn't made since I was a child, it was kind of comforting in a way.

"Sorry, mom." I mumbled. "I was just thinking about-"

"It's alright, Sora. Could you clear the table and pack the dishwasher for me, please? I need to make a few calls and there are a few things I need to sort out and finalize before we go to print." She looked between me and dad, who was still reading from the case file, smiling. "We'll plan a fun filled day for Wednesday, just the three of us."

I groaned inwardly, eyeing dad's expression, suspecting I had the same pained expression on my face too. When our eyes met, we both burst into a fit of silent giggles. "There's a pier not far from here where you can look out to sea," he whispered, so mom couldn't overhear. "I'll take you to see the lunar eclipse." He winked and cleared his throat, "I need to call Adrian before it gets too late, thanks for dinner."

I smiled brightly, feeling elated. I had never seen a lunar eclipse with my own two eyes before, I was very excited. "I can't wait," I told my dad softly.

He smiled, kissed my forehead as he got up to leave. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night dad."

After I had cleared away the table and packed everything away, I made myself a cup of coffee. I was probably going to be up all night reading Everworld anyway, might as well get some fuel in me. With that thought, excitement flooded through me and I bounded upstairs, trying not to spill coffee, eager to continue reading.

This was basically my life, day to day. Nothing interesting really happened around here. After taking a quick shower, changing in to some fresh pjs, I got comfortable in my bed, ready to disappear into Everworld again, not knowing the events that will soon take place. Wrenching me from my comfortable bed, my cozy cocoon I had fashioned for myself, out of my comfort zone and into a world I never thought existed…


End file.
